bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Winston Hoffner
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Rapture page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 02:54, 17 February 2010 Mapping Project I looked at your proposals for the map idea. I don't think we will ever be able to make a complete map of Rapture since there are so many inconsistencies between different levels and the different games. The short truth of the matter is that the developers did not pay any attention to the overall layout of the city when they made the levels. The panoramas you see when looking out the window of a level are the same for all level maps, so there is no way to use those to piece together the city. However, it would be nice to have interactive maps for each level. I have tried to make very basic interactive maps for the BioShock levels by having separate images with icons for the location of audio diaries and tonics etc. You can see them on the level pages (for instance, Medical Pavilion#Map). One way to make truly interactive maps would be to use Google Maps API. I don't know much about how it works, but the UESP wiki used it to make a map of Oblivion. The information about how they did it can be found here: UESPWiki:Oblivion Map Design If you want to start a project for this on BioShock Wiki you should create a project page, possibly titled "BioShock Wiki:Map Project." On this page you would give the basic info about what the project is, what is needed, and you would include a section for interested people to sign their names. It could turn out looking similar to the BioShock Wiki:Businesses Project page. After you have made the project page you would add it to the list at BioShock Wiki:Projects. Let me know if you have any more questions. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 07:24, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Google map of Rapture... O_O That would truly be amazing! I am happy to help! But I must say that I don't have as much free time as I use to... face I'll help any way I can if I have the time. Now some questions... 1. Considering we are eliminating all the logos, icons, etc., how big do you want the final images to be? 2. I noticed on the Medical Pavilion map you kept the same tatted paper/leather for the floor. Is there another (solid) color you wanted? If I can think of any more questions I'll let you know. Thanks! EDlTʘR •taIk• 05:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Forgot to tell you, I sent an e-mail with the map of Fontaine (Level). Look it over. If this is what your looking for, let me know. Thanks! EDlTʘR •taIk• 02:52, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : Just wanted to say, I'd be happy to help out with this project. I have photoshop and could put that to good use in a project like this. I'll put something together and e-mail it to you to. This project sounds awesome. Even if we can't get it perfect, a close copy would be awesome. Sincerely, Trace Barkley 19:08, July 5, 2010 (UTC)